Now I know Why
by Jamie01
Summary: This is the sequel to Looking for a Reason, Inu Yasha follows Kagome into her time, because he doesn't want to leave his mate.
1. New World

****

Now I know Why

by: Jamie01 (Jamie)

Jamie: Welcome, Welcome, I will show you around my humble bungalow. Actually, I will just remind you of the past story I wrote, which the following story (Now I know Why) is the sequel of. 

Looking for a Reason: Inu Yasha is poisoned while Kagome is in her time. When she returns Kaede tells her that she is running out of medicine. Kagome, Miroku and Sango agree to go get, but when Kagome wants to go home and drop her books off, she can't get up the well. She goes to tell Inu Yasha that she is going to get him medicine, but he forces her to stay. Miroku and Sango embark alone, and after a bit of taunting on Miroku's behalf, Sango and he kiss, and their relationship begins. Meanwhile, Kagome and Inu Yasha are having a bumpy relationship as Inu Yasha is getting sicker (they can tell he's getting sicker, because of the mysterious monkey he yells at all the time!). Finally, Inu Yasha and Kagome get into a fight and when Miroku and Sango return it is up to them to save the day. Well in the end, Kagome and Inu Yasha resolve and become mates. Now Kagome is able to get home, she will learn why she could get back to her time. Inu Yasha out of pure misery, follows without Kagome's consent. We leave off with Inu Yasha climbing the well.

/////////////////////

Modern Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome took a few step out of the well and looked around. The air was thick and hot, and the sky had an orangey, brown glow. She stairs up to the well were broken and cracked, Kagome almost fell. She heard a rustle behind her, and turned abruptly.

"Ack!" Inu Yasha said. His leg was swung over the wall as he tried to get out. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said in surprise, she ran to him, dropping her bag. She pulled his arm and he fell on top of her. Kagome giggled but then his weight began to crush her.

"Ouch Inu Yasha get off!" 

"Who are you and why are you violating my grand-daughter?!" a harsh, elderly voice scowled. 

"Grandpa!" Kagome forced Inu Yasha off of herself and ran to the small man. She hugged him deeply.

"What the- Why all the love?" he said in surprise.

"I couldn't get home! What was going on?!" Kagome whimpered.

"Nothing was going on! We were having the annual neighborhood battles and they got out of control, that's it!" Grandpa laughed, "What did you think WAR broke out...which it technically did...?"

"Well- Yeah!" Kagome said, slightly embarrassed. How could she forget neighborhood battles, they were vicious battles, where different neighborhoods fought for the best community title! 

"And who is this?!" Grandpa waved a finger at Inu Yasha who stood back, looking around. 

"I'm here ma-" Inu Yasha began. Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Grandpa it's Inu Yasha!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "He's been here before." 

"It smells bad here, what happened, did they kill people?" Inu Yasha coughed.

"No it was neighborhood battles," Kagome blushed.

"Nay-hor-bood?" Inu Yasha stumbled over words.

"It's a part of a village where groups of homes are," Kagome laughed. 

"Inu Yasha! Kagome!" Souta ran to the dog demon and the girl. His arm was in a heavy cast and was tied to a holder around his neck.

"Souta what happened?!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well during neighborhood battles, a boy pushed me off the staircase to the well, and then I hurt my wrist!" Souta sighed, "They've never been so violent. Hey look at my new toy!" 

He handed a small box, she pressed the first button and Souta cranked the volume, women, tanks, gunshots...it all made sense. She felt like slapping Souta.

"To scare the others, I tied it to the inside of the well!" he laughed.

"Haha. Funny," Kagome gave him a fake smile. Inu Yasha peeled the box from Kagome's fingers, and stared at it. He pressed the button and the noise blasted again. He yelped and dropped it, Souta grabbed it in mid-air. Inu Yasha held onto the back of Kagome's arm, ears flat against his head.

"Can we go back now Kagome?" he whimpered. He remembered last time he'd come to her time, and he'd burnt his hand on the stove. He felt it burn as he reflected back on the incident.

"No I have to go inside, come on!" Kagome pulled Inu Yasha, and her book bag, into the house.

"Kagome you're back, I've been worried sick!" her mom pulled her into a deep hug. Mrs. H opened an eye and saw Inu Yasha, she pushed her daughter away and rubbed the hanyou's ear. 

"Inu Yasha!" she was overcome with joy, "Have you been treating my Kagome with utmost generosity?"

Kagome knew what was coming next, "No mom, I'm not pregnant! Don't you care even a little about me being gone for 9 days?!" 

"Yes of course I do, but neighborhood battles kind of kept me from thinking about you! Sorry. But anyways- we won!" Mrs. H did a victory dance and swept any dust off of the trophy that touched the ceiling in the living room, "You brother sacrificed his wrist for this!" 

"Poor Souta-"

"He's fine," her mother said quickly, she turned to Inu Yasha, "Would you like some ramen!"

"Yeah!" Inu Yasha's eyes lit up.

"Urgh. I'm going to go change," Kagome rolled her eyes. She dropped her books and stormed upstairs. Her mom was so obnoxious. She closed her door, and walked to her closet. 'What to wear?' she pushed away the uniforms and went straight to casual wear. She picked up a long sleeve white shirt, and a black tank top, she shrugged and put the white shirt on first and then the black spaghetti strap. She really liked the black spaghetti strap, it was decorated with buttons down the front, from the top all the way to the bottom hems, but she had never thought of unbuttoning it. She decided to wear her black skirt, even though it was much like her school skirt. She combed her hair, she hadn't seen a brush in ages, she didn't understand how Sango kept her hair so neat.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha knocked on her door. 

"You can come in Inu Yasha," she combed her long hair and then as he entered the bedroom, put her comb down. 

"Your mom got on my nerves, so I decided to come up here instead," he stared at her outfit and tried to hide his grin, but was unsuccessful. 

"What are you smiling at?" Kagome raised her brow, and wore a sly face.

"I like it," Inu Yasha smiled.

"I'm sure. I haven't worn this outfit in awhile, my mom bought it as a casual outfit for when I had friends over. I guess your a friend right?" she strolled over to him. He nodded with his grin. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome?" her mom forced into her room, "Oh! Just ignore me. I'm getting your uniform!"

They stopped, each wore a bright red blush. They were still arm in arm as Mrs. H left the room. Inu Yasha was sure he could hear her whispering 'Grandbabies, Grandbabies.'

"Jeez, my mom is so annoying," Kagome's blush faded.

"Just forget it," Inu Yasha shrugged. He leaned down and kissed Kagome again. But they were interrupted again by a ringing phone. Kagome lunged at it.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a highly perky voice.

"Is this Kagome?" an elderly lady said on the other line.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on showing up to school today?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry-" she made a fake yawn, "My mother forgot to wake me! I'll have her drop me off!" 

"Ok well-"

"Bye!" 

"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha stared at her. 

"School!" she pressed her lips to his quickly and grabbed her book bag. She slipped a gray, sleeveless sweater on above her spaghetti strap, summer uniform was much like this one, except the skirt was green. 

"But-" Kagome kissed Inu Yasha again, and he shut up. 

"I'll be back around three, so you just can hang out with Souta today, he'll play nice with his broken wrist," Kagome smiled. She kissed him quickly and ran downstairs.

"Mom it's THURSDAY!" Kagome yelled. 

"So? Is today baby day?" her mom wondered.

"No today is a school day!" 

"Oh my!" she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her outside, "We're going to be late!"

"No duh!" Kagome winced as her mom choked her wrist. 

//////////////////////

End of Chap. 1

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: ^^ End of the first sequel chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, will it be baby day at last? 


	2. Leaving Forever

****

Now I Know Why #2

Jamie: Well, Well, Well, we have moved onto number two eh? Well I hope you like it, I really have no clue what to write about, I don't plan on Kagome getting pregnant, am I the only one who sees the problems going along with that? If you have babies with a half demon, those babies will either take on most of the mothers traits, the fathers traits or half and half. Since most children get half of their fathers genes and half of their mothers, the baby will still be one quarter hanyou. He will still be part dog! This might mean he get one of those extra-sensory abilities from Inu Yasha, or Inu Yasha's ears or claw like...fingernails. Anyways, Kagome wouldn't want a child like that to grow up in an environment where he will be most likely made fun of, will she?   
Sorry, I just see a problem with that. Would she home school the child? He's part Inu Yasha he won't want to stay inside, and won't Inu Yasha get annoyed by Kagome's time? So they'll have to go back, and when Kagome would have that child, she won't be able to keep switching times. 

Sorry, went off on a little rant there. But maybe we can say Kagome remember health class and forced Inu Yasha into 'protection'. Heh. 

Oh yeah, thanks to my reviewers, and special thanks to Dog Demon for telling my about Kirara, since the show hasn't been on, and I'm too lazy to check, I became a dead brain and forgot Kirara was a cat demon. Thank you so much!

////////////////////////

Kagome's Time

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome felt bored all throughout her school day, she couldn't keep her mind off of Inu Yasha. Her friends wouldn't stop bugging her, and asking where she'd been, they hadn't bought the pneumonia story. She sulked around until the end of the day. In slow motion the clock hit 3:00 p.m.

"Can I walk you home?" Hojo wondered. Kagome was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Oh- Hi Hojo, actually, I think my mom is picking me up! Sorry," she smiled.

"Oh, do you have an appointment for something?" Hojo said sadly.

"Yeah- Yes! I have to go to the store and help my mom pick out food for tonight, she likes my input you see..." Kagome smiled. 

"Oh ok! Maybe tomorrow, since it will be Friday, you will allow me to walk you home?" Hojo's voice seemed more cheery. 

"Sure Hojo, tomorrow," Kagome smiled.

"Ok! Have fun tonight Kagome!" Hojo waved and ran off. Kagome let out a huge cloud of air, that she'd been holding as they spoke. Once everyone seemed to have gone, she ran home. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Inu Yasha! Souta! Grandpa!" she yelled into the house. Immediately, Inu Yasha came storming down from her room. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"If this is home I'm going to be welcome everyday after school, I hope they never cancel it!" Kagome giggled at Inu Yasha's blush. 

"Never leave me with your mother again!" Inu Yasha scowled. 

"Why?" Kagome was worried.

"She-" Inu Yasha turned around, his hair was completely braided. Kagome grabbed the thick braid.

"Haha!" Kagome laughed. 

"It's not funny! I'm losing my pride here!" Inu Yasha fumed.

"Sorry Inu Yasha, it's just, she messed up quite bit, it's not even, even!" Kagome chuckled. He turned around.

"Notice anything else?" his face was almost pressing against hers. 

"MAKE-UP?!" Kagome yelped.

"Ouch!" Inu Yasha's ears flattened and Kagome noticed the clip on earrings.

"My God! She turned you into a girl!" Kagome hid her laughter, "Well I'll go start a shower and wait-"

"Shower?!" Inu Yasha's eyes bugged out. 

"Yes!" 

"I just took one!"

"Yeah that was 2 days ago!" Kagome scowled, "I won't sleep near you if you're not clean!"

Kagome pulled the rubber band holding Inu Yasha's hair, dropped her books and walked upstairs.

"Feh." Inu Yasha frowned and followed. 

"Here Inu Yasha!" Mrs. H grinned. She handed him a pair of sunset boxers.

"What?" Inu Yasha stared at them.

"Wear them in the shower, then pull my Kagome in with you," Mrs. H went about her duties humming what Inu Yasha though sounded much like 'My baby loves her doggy and babies, she's going to give momma lot's of babies!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was in her room, when she heard Inu Yasha yip. She was in her bra and underwear, she wanted to change out of her school clothes while Inu Yasha bathe. He yelled her name, so she wrapped a plush, pink towel around her body and walked to the bathroom. 

"What Inu Yasha?" she rolled her eyes. Only the light in the small shower was on. The rest of the bathroom was lit by the shower lights' warm glow. 

"Come here!" he said quickly. 

"What?!" Kagome yipped.

"Come HERE!" he repeated. She walked over, kicking his haori and under shirt out of the way. 

"You there?" Inu Yasha wondered. Kagome pushed the curtain out of the way, shut her eyes tight and waved her hand through the new opening. Inu Yasha grabbed her arm, and pulled her in.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelped. He covered her mouth and shushed her, her stared into her eyes. 

"Your mom won't catch us!" Inu Yasha grinned mischievously. 

"What is that?" Kagome looked down, and pointed.

"She said I was supposed to wear them in the shower," Inu Yasha frowned. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the swimming trunks, they were tied by the drawstring, apparently since they were a size too big. They had an orangey, yellow and red sunset on them, with black palm trees on a little island and sea gulls. Kagome's towel became uncontrollably heavy with water.

"Urgh! My towel is getting heavy, from being wet," Kagome complained.

"Then get rid of it!" Inu Yasha grinned.

"What?!" Kagome frowned.

"Oh come on! It's not like I haven't seen you naked!" Inu Yasha chortled. Kagome could only blush.

"I'm not naked!" she frowned. She opened her towel an inch, revealing her white bra and underwear.

"Then you can get rid of your towel!" Inu Yasha smiled. 

"I-" 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha stared at her, with a 'just do it' kind of look. She finally gave in and threw the towel onto the floor outside of the small, square shower. It was so filled with water, it nearly splattered all over the floor. 

Inu Yasha grinned and grabbed Kagome's wrists, forcing them above her head as he pressed his lips to her. Kagome hair was matted down against her head as the water sputtered from the shower head. Inu Yasha's ear flicked.

"Someone's in the bathroom," he whispered against Kagome's neck. She pushed him off of her gently and peered out.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled at Mrs. H. One again Inu Yasha winced, "Sorry Inu Yasha."

Kagome grabbed a brand new plush towel and stormed out of the bathroom. Mrs. H frowned and walked out as well, leaving the magazine she had been reading.

"Damn it!" Inu Yasha growled. He crossed his arms and leaned against the foggy tile walls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop being so nosey?!" Kagome snarled. 

"What?! I live here too!" Mrs. H corrected, "I can go wherever I want!"

"Then-" Kagome's eyes became dark slits, "I'm leaving, and not coming back!"

"Then leave if you're so annoyed!" 

"I will!"

"Fine then GO!" Mrs. H said, "All I ever wanted was grandchildren!"

"Well I don't think they'd want a grandmother like you!" Kagome slammed the door. Inu Yasha peered his head out of the bathroom, a pink towel around his waist. 

"That little-" she turned, "Inu Yasha!"

Mrs. H approached the white haired demon and sighed, "Why is she so stubborn?"

Mrs. H flung her arms around him, and whimpered.

"Umm.." Inu Yasha's eyes bugged out, he felt so awkward having his mates parent crying to him. "Well....Urgh...urm..."

Mrs. H sniffled, and tweaked his ears. She stood straight now, a wet smile across her face, "I would love to have a son-in-law like you."

She turned on her heels and walked downstairs. Inu Yasha stood straight, staring across the hall at the wall. Those words rung in his ears as he walked to Kagome's room. He sighed and pushed the door open, without knocking. Kagome was curled up on her bed, her head against her knees. She was still in her pink towel wrap. Inu Yasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She pressed her forehead against his chest and warm tears trickled down her face and onto his tummy. He sighed. 

"Inu Yasha I want to stay in your time forever!" 

//////////////////////

End of Chap. 2

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: O_O! What will happen next?! 


	3. The End

****

Now I know Why #3

Jamie: Sorry I haven't updated! I am a failure! No, but honestly I have reasons. My dad took the computer in for a "check-up" thus deleting the chapter I had saved. Then! Oh yes then! I start high school, and this shit (sorry) they call homework piles up. IT sucks! Well I was so swamped, I couldn't get a new chapter start ;-;. But now, here I am, so let's get working!

///////////////////////

Kagome's Time

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome clutched Inu Yasha's waist. They kissed softly as the night breeze swept Kagome's hair from her face. Her window was open, and as they pulled away Kagome stared outside. Inu Yasha ran his greedy hands down her back, her small body against his. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"I don't ever want to leave Sango, Miroku or you! I want to stay in your time forever!" Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha stared at her, in disbelief. His dreams were coming true, finally. He could live in his time, with the girl of his dreams. 

"Ok," he ran his fingers behind her ear, and held her small jaw in his hand, "If that's what you want."

"Why? Do you want to stay here?" Kagome wondered.

"Oh well, no, of course not!" Inu Yasha said quickly. Kagome smiled.

"Then we'll go!" Kagome laid her head on Inu Yasha's chest. She could feel his heart beat, and smiled.

"Now?!" Inu Yasha wondered.

"No, tomorrow, early tomorrow, tonight I want to be with you, in the warmth of my home," she smiled. She pulled away, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Why?" Inu Yasha wondered. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"It's freezing, I'm in my under garments!" But before she could stop him, Inu Yasha grabbed her waist and forced her onto the bed. He held her waist as he planted a kiss on her. 

//////////////////////

End of Chap. 3

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: I have no idea what to talk about, I feel like the story is dragging,. I have nothing else to stay. This story should have ended 3 chapters ago. I think this is the end. But if you enjoy Harry Potter, check out my new story, The Cousin from Down Below, 1 chapter is up. 


	4. The Real Ending of the Story

****

Now I know Why

By: Jamie

Jamie: I decided to write one more chapter. I got too many complaints from reviewers, they were right. I can't have it rated R without a lemon chapter. But I didn't write a lemon chapter because I am terrible at it. Well you'll see how bad I am henceforth. Well please R&R! Thanks!

//////////////////////////

Inu Yasha's Time

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nightfall had engulfed the small village. Kagome felt Inu Yasha's warmth breath on her neck as he kissed her softly. She bit her lip as he did so, her heart beating so incredibly fast.

She reflected on the day before, everything flipping picture by picture in her head. Her promise to Inu Yasha that she would give herself to him, a tie almost like a marriage, but only once they had left her time. Stuffing her bag with clothing as though she would never return, which in one way she hoped. Inu Yasha begging for Ramen, so she packed it in a separate bag. Midnight creeping over them, the morning earlier, slowly descending the humid well. Waking Miroku and Sango, the two nearly half naked in a sleeping back, their bodies entwined, the awkwardness. Sango's furiously red face, and Miroku's serious expression. The day, Sango explanation of the night before, then Inu Yasha telling Kagome Miroku's version. Every moment flipping through her head, like a photo album of memory. 

Now she could picture moments before, as Inu Yasha and she disappeared into the forest together. Inu Yasha wrapping his arms around her, kissing her softly. Her tension and anxiety ruining the moment. Inu Yasha had growled at her and she had laughed. Then, climbing slowly into the hot spring with Inu Yasha, it was all too romantic. His wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and then kissing. It seemed mostly like kissing. It was weird how as they pressed their lips together, the darkness hiding their nudity, Kagome lost her fear. She was able to kiss Inu Yasha back, go along with it. 

Inu Yasha was so gentle now, more gentle them she had ever seen him. They were so close to actually losing their chastity. Now as their kissing became more intimate, Inu Yasha's wet hands rubbing Kagome's back, Kagome became nervous again, realizing the situation. Inu Yasha could feel her heart beating like a drum and he pulled away.

"You're nervous again," he whispered into her ear. Kagome gulped.

"Yeah I know," Kagome sighed. She faced him, his face barely visible, the moon illuminating the water lightly. 

"Ok," he pulled away and they sat in a bizarre silence. 

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I'm such a scaredy-cat!" she grinned.

"It doesn't matter," he growled lowly. Kagome knew that he was lying, she knew he wanted to. Slowly her anxiety melted again. She kissed the corner of his mouth, and the cycle began again, but this time she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced and slowly, Inu Yasha pulled her into his lap. His hands greedily caressed her back as they locked lips. 

"Are you sure?" Inu Yasha whispered, slowly to her neck.

"If you hesitate, I won't be," she frowned as she kissed his cheek. Inu Yasha stood up, carrying her out of the hot spring. It was a warm night, but the water on Kagome's body almost seemed like frost. Inu Yasha held her and grabbed the towels. Slowly they left the hot spring, to somewhere Inu Yasha describe as 'more remote'. 

It wasn't long before a large lake was visible, Kagome was almost dry now. Inu Yasha set her down and lay the towels on the ground. Kagome sat down, and Inu Yasha touched her jaw, slowly kissing her again. Kagome laid down, and Inu Yasha lay next to her, kissing her softly. 

"What the heck?!" Kagome said in a harsh whisper. 

"Sorry!" Inu Yasha said quickly, Kagome legs had brushed up against his boxers. He apparently had forgot to take them off and change into his under garments at Kagome's house. Inu Yasha stirred and finally got them off, and threw them off somewhere. Kagome giggled as he cursed. 

"Damn it, why did your mom have to give me those?" he scowled.

"Sorry!" Kagome giggled. She leaned forward and kissed Inu Yasha again. Slowly he made his way on top of her and Kagome knew their was no going back. 

"Ok?" Inu Yasha said softly. Kagome nodded. She couldn't stop him now. He held on to her waist, and Kagome felt pressure and pain as he slid into her. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and Inu leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you ok?" he wondered.

"Stop worrying about me!" Kagome growled. Inu Yasha shrugged and he began going in and out of her.

That was the end of Kagome's childish life, now she knew what her mom meant by "one day you will be a real woman". they both lost their virginity and went on into real adulthood. 

They would be mated forever, never going astray. Sango and Kagome were to swap stories now, Inu Yasha and Miroku always saw them giggling. They had begun a new life. One day Kagome knew she would return to her time, confess to her mother that she was probably pregnant, and that she would marry Inu Yasha one day. They would be together in his and her time. 

Together forever.

/////////////

The End 

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: I hope this was good enough for all you picky readers out there ^_^! Well please read, I may start another Inu Yasha fic, when I finish my current Harry Potter fic. Love all of my reviewers, I hope I was loyal to you, and provided a good fic. Thanks to all!


End file.
